Hate or Love
by Crying Crow
Summary: Wie würde wohl eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Bellatrix und Severus aussehen, wenn sie sich lieben und gleichzeitig hassen würden?
1. Chapter 1

Sie waren lange gelaufen. Greyback und die anderen waren zurück zu Voldemort gegangen. Aber er musste erstmal dieses nichtsnutzige Balg loswerden. Da sie ihn bei Narcissa sicher als erstes suchen würde, war seine einzige Chance eine andere Vertraute des Dunklen Lords. Draco heulte immer noch leise vor sich hin und ihm ging das tierisch auf die Nerven. Wie sollte er ihn da beschützen? Sie kamen in einer Gasse an. Versteckt, auf einem alten Grundstück, stand der Platz den er suchte. Sie liefen die Auffahrt hinauf und Severus klopfte energisch gegen die Tür.

Bellatrix hatte soeben ein entspannendes Bad genossen. Wie sehr ihr das doch geholfen hatte. Sie hatte sich dann ein schwarzes Kleid angezogen und sich in das doch recht behagliche Wohnzimmer gesetzt in dessen Kamin im nu ein Feuer entfacht war. Als es Klopfte ging sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch den Flur und zur Haustür. Zuerst sah sie nur Draco, und dann fielen ihre Augen auf Snape. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Tür. "was wollt ihr? Ist euch jemand gefolgt?" fragte sie, da dies seit jeher schon ihre ersten zwei Fragen an den Besucher waren.

"Lass uns rein.", erwiderte Snape bissig. "Dumbledore ist tot."  
Er hasste es mit dieser Frau arbeiten zu müssen. Aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Schon gar nicht in dieser Situation. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er jetzt hatte. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit Draco zu schützen.

Mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich zur Seite um ihn einzulassen und nickte Draco kurz zu. Sie hatte nie verstehen können wie Narcissa mit Lucius... na ja, aber das blieb ihrer Schwester überlassen und Draco war ja gar nicht mal so verkehrt. Sie warf Snape einen abwertenden Blick zu und schloss dann hinter den beiden die Türe und sah sie fragend an.

Ohne Umschweife kam Severus zum Thema. Er musste zurück zum Dunklen Lord, also blieb ihm gar keine andere Wahl als sich zu beeilen. Er sah Bellatrix direkt in ihre kalten Augen: "Du musst ihn aufnehmen. Ich bin mir sicher der Orden des Phönix wird bald nach ihm suchen. Sie werden zu erst bei Narcissa nachsehen. Ich muss zum Dunklen Lord und weitere Details mit ihm besprechen."

Na super, jetzt hatte sie also noch Draco am Hals, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. "Und du verdampfst dich... wie immer eigentlich, nicht war Snape. Was denkst du wen sie nach Cissy aufsuchen? Ich habe keine Lust wieder in Askaban zu landen... Und früher oder später würden sie mich finden…" meinte Bella und blickte ihn hart an als ließe sie keinen Widerspruch zu.

Langsam hatte Severus sich beruhigt. Diese Frau war einfach unfassbar. "Zu mindest", er setzte ein kühles Lächeln auf, "ist er vorerst bei dir sicher. Außerdem ist Askaban schon fast dein zweites Zuhause, oder nicht." Er schwieg einen Moment dann fügte er hinzu: "Der Dunkle Lord wird sicher wissen, was als nächstes mit ihm zu tun ist. Bis dahin muss er hier bleiben."

Bei dem Kommentar das Askaban ihr zweites Zuhause sei zuckte ihre Zauberstabhand kaum merklich. "du mie... " sie atmete tief ein. Ein Wutausbruch wäre vollkommen unvorteilhaft. "danach tauchst du aber sofort wieder hier auf, damit das klar ist" meinte sie nur

Er strich sich eine fettige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Nichts würde ich lieber tun als das, Bellatrix." Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein zynisches Lächeln aus. "Auf wiedersehen, Mrs. Lestrange." Er verließ ihr Haus ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Sie konnte sich ein minimales Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er das so sagte, wandte sich dann ab und suchte eine Beschäftigung für Draco.

Mit einem ‚Plopp' stand Severus in der Eingangshalle des Riddlehauses. Wie eine Katze stieg er lautlos die Treppen hinauf bis er am Zimmer des Dunklen Lords ankam. Er klopfte selbstbewusst.

Der Lord saß hinter seinem aus Mahagoni bestehenden Tisch und hatte die Hände bedächtig auf der Arbeitsplatte liegen und sagte in seiner bekanntlich kalten Tonlage. "herein" ehe er sich auf die Tür konzentrierte.

Severus trat mit erhobenem Kopf herein und sah in die kalten, roten Augen von Voldemort. Er hatte nie vor diesem Mann Angst gehabt, Respekt ja, aber nie Angst. Mit eiserner Miene verbeugte er sich leicht und sagte dann: "Mein Lord. Sicherlich kennt ihr die neuesten Ereignisse bereits."

"Und du willst mir Rechenschaft ablegen... also, fang an" meinte er mit einem leichten Anflug von Wut. Wieso hatte man sich nicht an seine Anweisungen gehalten? Es hatte ihn rasend gemacht, aber er hatte sich wieder halbwegs beruhigen können. Doch nun wollte er, dass man ihm Rede und Antwort stand.

"Nun", Severus trat näher, den wütendem Blick Voldemorts standhalten. "Mich bewogen zwei Gründe. Erstens war dieser Malfoy-Junge zu schwach und ich wollte Eure Befehle ausgeführt sehen." Er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. "Außerdem ist somit nun Dumbledore tot und einige der Todesser werden nun nicht mehr an meiner Loyalität und Eurem Vertrauen zweifeln, mein Lord."

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. "Also darum geht es dir. Das du dich beweisen wolltest." meinte er und wandte das Thema dann einer anderen Sache zu. "Und wo ist der Junge nun?" fragte er ihn abwartend ob seiner Antwort.

Severus wäre beinah ein Lachen entwichen. Beweisen? Er musste sich vor Niemanden beweisen. Nun gut, sollte Voldemort denken, was er wollte. Er wich der Frage aus und stellte Voldemort stattdessen eine Gegenfrage. Das trauten sich nicht viele seiner Anhänger: "Was soll mit dem Jungen geschehe, mein Lord?"

"Nun, ich werde ihn in Greybacks Obhut geben, er soll dem Jungen beibringen was Disziplin und Gehorsam bedeutet." meinte er grinsend und entfaltete dann die spitzen Finger. "Ich glaube ich liege recht in der Annahme, dass du ihn zu seiner Tante gebracht hast." meinte er und erhob sich langsam.

"Richtig.", Severus dachte nach. Zu Greyback, diesem verlogenem Werwolf? "Darf ich mir erlauben die Frage zu stellen, was Greyback gedenkt mit dem Jungen zu tun?"  
Dieses arrogante Balg würde einen schönen Werwolf abgeben, große Töne spucken und nichts dahinter. Severus hoffte jedoch, dass Malfoy dieses Schicksal erspart bleiben würde, obwohl. Was interessierte ihn das eigentlich?

"Nun, er wird ihm lediglich Respekt beibringen... aber etwas anderes... Ich will, dass du mit Lestrange nach meinen Schätzen siehst." so nannte er sie immer in Gegenwart anderer.

"Wie bitte?", Severus starrte ihn einen Moment lang entsetzt an. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen. "Nach welchen Schätzen, mein Lord?"  
Er sollte doch nicht etwa wirklich mit diesem Biest zusammenarbeiten? Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt?

"Nun, ich gebe euch die Standpunkte und ihr sollt nur sehen ob es ihnen gut geht, mehr brauch euch nicht zu interessieren." meinte er und deutete auf ein Pergament. "Das ist alles was ihr wissen müsst." meinte er

Severus nahm sich das Pergament, auf dem eine Liste von Ortsnamen standen. Er überflog die Liste. Einige der Orte kannte er. "Ich schätze, mein Lord, Ihr werdet die Schätze geschützt haben?"

"Ja... aber es wird für euch kein Problem sein, denn ich habe alles veranlasst das es für euch beide kein Problem darstellen dürfte, oder zweifelst du an deiner Macht Severus?" fragte er grinsend. Aber kein freundliches sondern eines dieser kalten, bitteren Grinsen.

Auf Severus Gesicht bildete sich ein sanftes, kaltes Lächeln: "Ich habe noch nie an meiner Macht gezweifelt, mein Lord."  
Er verbeugte sich wieder leicht und verließ dann mit dem Pergament in der Hand das Zimmer. Mit einem ‚Plopp' stand er wieder in Bellatrix Garten. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag bei Bellatrix Lestrange klopfte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella hatte sich soeben ein Glas Rotwein genehmigt nachdem sie eine passende Beschäftigung für Draco gefunden hatte und seufzte entnervt. Hatte der Tag doch so schön angefangen, wurde er mit Minute zu Minute seltsamer und nerviger, sie trat zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Und?" fragte sie ihn dann ehe sie ihn erneut wieder ihres Willens eintreten lies.

Severus trat ein. "Der Junge wird zu Greyback kommen. Und wir haben einen Auftrag."  
Er reichte ihr das Pergament und hang seinen Mantel, ohne Aufforderung, an den Ständer neben der Tür.

Sie betrachtete ihn. "Er kommt NICHT zu ihm" meinte sie bestimmt und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

"Willst du etwa", sein so eigenes sarkastisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, "die Anordnungen des Dunklen Lords missachten, Bellatrix?"  
Er beobachtete sie hämisch. Es befriedigte ihn, sie in Angst zu sehen.

"Ich werde Draco nicht diesem verrückten Wolf ausliefern." fauchte sie. "Cissy würde mich umbringen." meinte sie leise und seufzte erneut. Man hatte Rod gefangen, und er saß nun wieder in Askaban und sie sollte es sich mit ihrer Schwester verscheißen und obendrein noch mit ihm weg? Nein, das war zuviel.

"Dann musst du wohl zu Ihm gehen und Ihm das sagen.", Severus lächelte noch immer hochzufrieden. "Ich wart so lange hier."

"N…nein. ich komme ja schon…" meinte sie und rief Draco zu sich und sagte ihm was los war, obgleich er sich wehrte blieb sie hart und schickte ihn fort. "Und nun?"

Severus rollte das Papier aus. "Wir sollen zu diesen Orten und nachsehen, ob die Schätze des Dunklen Lords unangetastet sind."  
Die Aufgabe schien im etwas seltsam, wenn er ehrlich war und er fragte sich, ob das vielleicht eine Bestrafung für den unbefohlenen Mord an Dumbledore war. "Wo mit willst du anfangen... Bellatrix?"

"Fangen wir mit Godrics Hollow an, aber bitte morgen. Für heute hatte ich schon genug Aufregung. " meinte sie und hoffte dass er einwilligte. Denn heute konnte sie keine weiteren Strapazen mehr ertragen.

Wieder umspiegelte das hämisch Grinsen seine Lippen: "Wie Ihr wünscht, Mrs. Lestrange. Ich hole dich morgen früh ab. Ich will diesen Auftrag zu schnell wie möglich erledigt haben."  
Er verließ das Haus und apparierte nach Spinner's End. Dort angekommen gönnte er sich erstmal einen kräftigen Tee mit Ruhm. Danach ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er, wie erwartet, das Gemälde fand. Ein bekannte Stimme sagte: "Guten Abend, Severus."  
Nebel hing in der Luft und hüllte das Anwesen ein. Ein ‚Plopp' hallte dumpf im Nebel wider und eine schwarze Gestalt blieb vor dem Anwesen stehen, anscheinend auf jemanden wartend.

Bella hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen. wieder einmal hatte sie von Severus geträumt. sie wusste dass es absurd war, aber seine art und weise, war sehr anziehend für sie. sie trug ihren schwarzen Reisemantel und tauchte vor ihrem Haus auf.

Severus stand wartend und ein wenig fröstelnd vor der Tür. Warum brauchte sie so lange. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mit ihr diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Doch er musste. Er musste noch mehr als er zu vor geahnt hatte. Er hoffte sie würde bald kommen, schließlich hatten sie acht Orte zu besichtigen und sie wussten nicht, was auf sie zu kam.

Bella trat auf ihn zu. "Guten morgen Snape" meinte sie obgleich es weiß Gott kein guter Morgen war. Sie blickte ihn nicht an, dafür war die vergangene Nacht noch zu präsent. Wieso? Na ja, das musste sie jetzt wohl erst mal verdrängen. "Also auf geht's?" meinte sie und man konnte unter ihrem leichten Mantel eindeutig ihr kurzes Kleid erkennen und die langen Stiefel die sie trug.

Severus wusste nicht, ob es ein guter Morgen für ihn war. Aber was half jammern, gar nichts. "Morgen", murmelte er deshalb und fragte sich dabei, warum sie ein kurzes Kleid trug, wo sie doch überhaupt nicht wussten, was auf sie zu kam. Frauen halt, er hatte sie noch nie verstanden. Er sah sie zynisch an: "Meinst du, du kannst zu Godrics Hollow apparieren?"

"Wieso sollte ich das nicht könne?" fragte sie ihn und strich sich dabei durch das tiefschwarze Haar. "Ich war damals besser als du, vergiss das nichts" sagte sie grinsend.

Severus schnaufte verächtlich durch die Nase. "Godrics Hollow dann."  
Mit einem ‚Plopp' war er verschwunden und tauchte an einem entfernten Ort wieder auf. Die Straße wirkt geisterhaft. Seit die Potters vor mehr als 15 Jahren hier umgebracht wurden, wollte keiner mehr hier wohnen. Die Häuser standen leer und sagen verlassen aus. Die Muggel, die hier gewohnt hatten, glaubten es hätte eine Explosion im Haus der Potters gegeben. Doch irgendwie schien der Ort trotzdem für die Muggel unheimlich. Die Straße lag verlassen da und Severus wartete auf das ‚Plopp', dass seine Begleiterin ankündigen würde.

Bella erschien mit eben demselben Geräusch neben ihm und grinste kurz. "Ja ja, die Potters…" meinte sie nur verächtlich und betrachtete dann das Stück Pergament in Snapes Hand…"Und wo genau soll es sein?" fragte sie.

"Ja, die Potters...", Severus schaute nachdenklich die Straße entlang. Ihm war bewusst, dass eigentlich nur durch ihn diese Straße so geisterhaft da lag. Hätte er nicht dem Dunklen Lord die Prophezeiung gebracht, wäre dieser gar nicht auf die Jagd nach den Potters gegangen. Er blickte wieder Bellatrix an, seine Miene wieder versteinert: "Ich schätze, wir müssen suchen."  
Er betrat das verlassene Grundstück. Noch immer lag das Haus wie ein Krater da. Er betrat die Ruine und schaute sich um. Es musste ein sicherer Ort sein, nicht irgendwo, wo es vielleicht Muggel finden könnten.  
"Wir sollten im Keller anfangen", meinte er kühl.

Sie nickte. Sie ließ lieber ihm die Entscheidung. //Keller// dachte sie und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Schulzeit, wie sie einmal mit Severus in einen Keller gegangen war und dort hatte es sich ereignet... dort waren sie sich damals einmal näher gekommen. Sofort versteinerte sich ihre Miene wieder. //Träumerin// schalte sie sich selbst. Das war so unrealistisch das so etwas noch mal geschah. Leider wie sie zugeben musste

Severus bewegte mit dem Zauberstab ein paar Trümmerteile weg bis er die Eingangstür zum Keller gefunden hatte. Er zog am Türknauf, doch der ließ sich nicht öffnen. "Alohomora", flüsterte er, kaum hörbar. Die Tür war immer noch verschlossen.  
Er lächelte vor sich hin. "Es sieht so aus, als wäre das der richtige Weg."  
Wie konnte er nun die Tür öffnen, ohne dass er sie beschädigte. Er dachte einen Moment nach.

"Erinnerst du dich?" fragte sie leise, kaum hörbar, als sie ihm half und die Türe mit einem leisen 'puff' wie von Geisterhand zur Seite schwingen lies.

Sie war schneller gewesen, dabei hatte er den richtigen Zauber gerade zur Hand gehabt. Er drehte sich zu ihr: "Ich erinnere mich an den Zauber. Aber ich wollte sehen, ob du ihn auch kennst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?" fragte sie ehe sie die schultern zuckte. Sie konnte es so gerne sie gewollt hätte nicht ändern. Als sie damals zwangsweise mit Rudolphus verheiratet wurde, hatte er sich nicht mehr gemeldet, nur wenn es nötig war. Er hatte sie einfach allein gelassen. Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und trat dann in das Gebäude

Ein wenig verwirrt schaute er ihr nach. Dann folgte er ihr. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade gemeint hatte, doch stieß die Frage beiseite. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Der Dunkle Lord war ein mächtiger Zauberer und wer wusste schon, wie er seine Schätze beschützte.  
"Du solltest aufpassen", sagte er als sie die Treppe herunter liefen. "Wer weiß, was sich der Dunkle Lord einfallen lassen hat."

"Selbst wenn es etwas böses ist... " //ich habe ja jemand dabei der grausamer sein kann// dachte sie ehe sie ihren Satz beendete. "wäre es mir egal..." meinte sie ehe sie weiterging und plötzlich in der Dunkelheit des Kellers eine Fackel anzündete.

Severus hob die Augenbrauen, was sie natürlich, trotz der Fackel nicht sehen konnte, da sie noch immer vor ihm lief. Er schnaubte wieder leise: "Du meinst dir wäre es egal zu sterben?"  
Sie waren bei einer zweiten Tür angekommen. Severus legte sein Ohr daran, er konnte nichts hören. Wieder versuchte er den Alohomora-Spruch und wieder funktionierte er nicht. Diesmal nahm er den richtigen und die Tür öffnete sich langsam und knarrend.

"Ja, das wäre es... denn was habe ich noch? außer den Diensten zum Lord habe ich doch nichts mehr" meinte sie mit einem leisen Anflug des Schmerzes in ihrer ansonsten vollkommen emotionslosen Stimme und ging weiterhin vor ihm her.

Ein weißer Rauch kam aus dem Raum. Severus packte Bellatrix am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich, hinter die Tür. Diese Frau war nicht bei der Sache. Wahrscheinlich hatte Askaban ihr mehr geschadet als sie sich eingestehen wollte.  
Er schaute um die Ecke und musste sich anstrengen seine Fassung zu wahren.  
Dort stand ein Tiger mit drei Köpfen. 'Na super', dachte Severus. Da hatte sich der Dunkle Lord ja was Feines einfallen lassen.  
Bellatrix betrachtetet das Wesen das hinter der Tür verborgen lag. Sie konnte kaum glauben was sie da sah, sollte dies wirklich der Schutz für einen Schatz des dunklen Lords sein? Sie betrachtete Severus von der Seite und musste sich eingestehen das er wahrscheinlich besser wusste als sie was er hier tat. "...Severus? Wie genau denkst du dieses Wesen außer Gefecht zu setzen??" Ihr fiel ihr langes schwarzes Haar ins Gesicht und verdeckte ihr somit die Sicht.

Das war eine gute Frage. "Fluffy", sagte er in einem vortragenden Ton. "Konnte mit Musik ruhig gestellt werden. Kannst du singen?"

"Ähm...ich glaube kaum, aber ich bin mir dessen auch nicht hundert Prozent bewusst…" meinte sie unsicher und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, wobei sie das Wesen lange beobachtete.

"Wir sollten es einfach lahm legen.", er schaute den Tiger wieder an, der mittlerweile laut knurrte. "Pertificus Totalus", rief er, doch nichts passierte.

Bella beschloss es einfach zu probieren und begann ein Lied zu singen, wobei ihre Stimme nahezu glockenhell durch den Raum flog.

Severus schaute sie ein wenig überrascht an. Wenn diese Frau nichts konnte, singen konnte sie. Da er aber nicht sehr musikalisch angehaucht war, währte seine Überraschung nicht lange. Er beobachtete den Tiger, ob sich etwas tat.

Sie betrachtete das Tier ebenfalls und es schien ihr als würde es schläfriger werden. Was sich halb als bizarr, halb als nachvollziehbar herausstellte, da er wirklich zu wanken begann. Wieso hatte der Lord sie nur für so etwas eingesetzt und dann auch noch mit Severus?

"Sing weiter", kommandierte Severus sie, denn es schien zu wirken. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich diesen Tollpatsch Hagrid herwünschte. Der hätte sofort gewusst, was mit dem Tier zu tun wäre.

Sie war erleichtert und musste tief einatmen als das Tier zu schlafen begonnen hatte. "Da ist ein Becken... lass uns dort nachsehen" meinte sie und deutete zu einem Becken das in der anderen ecke des Raumes stand. Wahrscheinlich aus dem Grunde das falls der Wächter wieder erwachte, es kein entrinnen gab.

Severus lief vor. Im Augenwinkel hatte er das Tier. "Du musst singen", raunzte er Bellatrix an, weil der Tiger sich bewegte hatte. Severus ging zu dem Becken und roch an der Flüssigkeit. Sie sah aus wie Wasser, doch hatte einen leicht stechenden Geruch: "Das ist ein Gift", meinte er und kramte in seinem Gedächtnis, was das Gegenmittel dazu war.  
Er musterte das Becken und konnte eine kleine Öffnung sehen. Wie konnte er daran kommen? Er sah sich um und entdeckte einen kleinen Beutel mit verschiedenen Zutaten. 'Ahja', dachte er, 'alles da, was ich brauche."  
Er begann sofort mit seiner Arbeit.

Bella schnaubte kurz als er sie anfuhr. //mach's doch besser// dachte sie und sang dennoch weiter. Immerhin war es nie ihr Ziel gewesen einmal als Katzenfutter zu enden. Da konnte sie sich ein weitaus schöneres und bei weitem nicht so schmerzhaftes ableben vorstellen. Mit einem kurzen Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes gelang es ihr sich umzuziehen, sodass sie wenige Sekunden später eine schwarze Hose und einen ihr scheinbar zu langen Pullover trug. Eindeutig angenehmere Arbeitskleidung.

Severus achtete gar nicht mehr auf Bellatrix. Er nahm eine Drachenschuppe in die Hand. 'Was machst du denn hier?', er betrachtete die Drachenschuppe genau, 'Du gehörst nicht in die Zutaten.' Er packte die Drachenschuppe wieder in den Beutel. Jetzt hatte er alles zusammen, was er brauchte. Und alles war soweit vorbereitet, nun musste er nur noch die richtige Reihenfolge wählen. 'Zuerst das Pilantuskraut', das Becken färbte sich grün. 'Sehr schön, dann das Einhornhaar', es hab ein Zischen als das Haar in das Becken tauchte. 'Drei Stücken Froschlunge.' Nun begann das Becken zu blubbern. 'Und zu guter Letzt den Weihrauch.'  
Es gab wieder ein Zischen und dann beruhigte sich die Flüssigkeit im Becken. Severus lächelte zu frieden. Ohne Angst fuhr er mit der Hand in die kleine Öffnung und holte einen Krug heraus. Der war also noch da. Er packte den Krug wieder ins Becken und bedeutete Bellatrix, dass sie gehen konnten.

Sie Nickte nur. "Geh du zuerst" deutete sie mit ihren Augen stumm an, denn somit konnte sie sicher gehen, dass er heil raus kam, natürlich nur weil der dunkle Lord seinen Verlust sicher nicht so einfach hinnehmen würde. Deshalb blieb sie stehen, und als er vorbei war ging sie ebenfalls immer noch leise summend in Richtung Tür. Immer auf der Hut davor aufzuhören diesen melodischen Klang zu erzeugen und das Ungetier somit zu wecken.

Als Bellatrix draußen war schlug Severus die Tür zu. Nun waren sie vor dem Ungetüm in Sicherheit. Er fragte sich langsam, ob der Dunkle Lord sie beide loswerden wollte. Wenn alle anderen sieben Orte auch so waren, dann konnte es gut sein, dass sie beide Tod waren, noch bevor sie ihren Auftrag erfüllen konnten.  
Er dachte einen Zauberspruch und versiegelte die Tür damit wieder: "Ich hab die Tür wieder so verschlossen, wie der Dunkle Lord es tat. Lass uns gehen." Und er begann die Treppe aus dem Keller wieder hoch zu steigen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie hielt noch kurz an, als sie die Hälfte der Treppe erklommen hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war alles so verwirrend, das sie es kaum glauben mochte. Sie fragte sich wie es Cissy oder Draco ging. Ach was wäre es schön gewesen selbst noch ‚kleine' Kinder zu haben, doch aus dem Alter war sie bald raus und es war kaum vorstellbar das Rudolphus ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt hätte. All diese Gedanken lies sie jedoch zurück als sie an die mittlerweile von der bereits hoch am Himmel stehenden Sonne überflutete Straße trat.

Im Hellen sah die Ruine noch wüster aus als zuvor. Severus schlug auch die Kellertür wieder zu und versiegelte sie mit demselben Spruch wie bei der unteren Tür. Er bedeutete Bellatrix schon vor zu gehen und mit ein paar Schwüngen seines Zauberstabs lagen wieder tonnenschwere Betonplatten dort, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten. Er sah Bellatrix betrübtes Gesicht: "Was ist los?"

"Nichts" log sie und man merkte sofort, dass es die Unwahrheit war. "Nichts wobei du mir helfen wolltest oder selbst wenn, es nicht könntest." meinte sie und bedauerte es ein wenig, aber so war nun mal das Leben, man konnte nicht immer alles haben. "Also, welcher Ort ist am nahesten?" fragte sie ihn in der Hoffnung dadurch ein wenig abzulenken von dem eigentlichen Thema, was noch unbeantwortet im Raume lag.

Severus sah sie an, wie einen seiner (ehemaligen) Schüler, der ihm gerade erzählte hatte, er hätte seinen Hausaufgaben vergessen. In einem ruhigen, aber bestimmten Ton sagte er nun: "Du weißt, dass ich Lügen nicht ertragen kann."  
Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihren gesenkten Kopf.

"Ich weiß… daran kann ich mich noch gut erinnern. Aber es wäre ein Anzeichen von Schwäche wenn ich mich dir gegenüber offenbaren würde, findest du nicht?" fragte sie ihn mit leisem, und dennoch bestimmtem Ton, wobei ihr Blick immer noch den Erdboden betrachtete als wäre er eine unglaubliche Kostbarkeit, welche zu verschwinden drohte.

Severus antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er das Pergament hervor und ein Feder. Er setzte einen ordentlichen Hacken hinter 'Godrics Hollow', er zeigte ihr das Pergament. "Nach Hogwarts, sollten wir im Moment wohl nicht", meinte er zynisch.

"Oh, wer weiß, sie werden uns sicher gerne die Tür öffnen... vor allem mir... " sie lachte kalt und musterte ihn dann. Sein Zynismus war ihr manchmal wirklich ein Heilmittel gegen ihre schlechte Laune. Sie betrachtete die Liste dann. "London..." meinte sie und zog eine Braue hoch. Wo um alles in der Welt wollte der Lord dort etwas versteckt haben, ohne das es auffiel.

"London?", fragte Severus. "Dort findet sich sicher leicht etwas, was der Dunkle Lord versteckt hat."  
Wie sollten sie bitte schön das Versteck des nächsten Schatzes finden? London war ja nicht gerade ein Dorf. Severus konzentrierte sich wieder. "Wir sollten in der Winkelgasse anfangen."

"Ohne deinen Vorschlag zu untermauern. Ich würde eher in der Nokturngasse beginnen." meinte sie Schulter zuckend und fuhr mit den Fingern die Steinerne Fassade einer Hauswand entlang, welche wohl auch seit Ewigkeiten einen neuen Anstrich gebraucht hätte.

"Und wo dort?"  
Die Nokturngasse war nicht wirklich kurz. Außerdem dachte er darüber nach, wie er sich dort wohl bewegen sollte. Schließlich waren die Ordensmitglieder definitiv hinter ihm her und das war ein Ort, wo sie wohl suchen würden. Er strich sich durch seine fettigen Haare, schwank den Zauberstab und ein schwarzer Umhang erschien. Er zog den Umhang an und setzte die Kapuze auf: "Also, Nokturngasse."  
Mit einem ‚Plopp' war er verschwunden.

Wenige Sekunden blieb sie stehen, ehe sie noch einmal deutlich seufzte und ihm dann ebenfalls mit einem 'Plopp' folgte und nur wenige cm neben ihm auftauchte obgleich sie dies beim besten Willen nicht beabsichtigt hatte.  
Severus stand vor einem der Shops der Winkelgasse und wartete auf Bellatrix. Er versuchte die Leute nicht anzusehen, die an ihm vorbei liefen. Es war nicht gut, wenn ihn irgendwer erkennen würde. Bellatrix stand plötzlich direkt vor ihm. Ein wenig entsetzt sah er sie an: "Hast du soviel Angst vor dieser Straße?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht, ich dachte du hättest das." gab sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen zurück. Dann betrachtete sie ebenfalls das Schaufenster und dachte angestrengt nach wo der Lord ein solch wertvolles Ding hätte verbergen sollen.

Severus schnaubte leicht durch die Nase. Es war ihm unangenehm in dieser Straße zu stehen, immer der Gefahr ausgesetzt vom Orden entdeckt zu werden: "Lass uns zu mir gehen und darüber nachdenken, wo der Schatz sein könnte."

"Aber denkst du bei dir wäre das nicht zu unsicher..." meinte sie und betrachtete ihn abschätzend. Was wenn der Orden bei ihm Zuhause zuerst nachsehen würde? Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte sie kurz zusammen.

"Der Orden", meinte er herablassend. "Kennt meinen Wohnort nicht."  
Er sah sie auffordernd an.

Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, obgleich sie ihm dies nicht wirklich glauben konnte war sie von den letzten Ereignissen so müde, das sie beschloss sich drauf einzulassen. "Dann lass uns gehen... ich hoffe du kannst mir auch etwas bequemeres als den Boden als Schlafplatz anbieten" //und vielleicht was zu Trinken und zu Essen// fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Er nickte. Und mit einem ‚Plopp' stand er vor seiner Tür. Als sie neben ihm erschien, schloss er die Tür auf und bat sie herein. Er ging in die Küche und öffnete seinen Kühlschrank. Es war nicht mehr viel da. Also schwang er den Zauberstab und schon standen zwei Sandwichs auf dem Küchentisch. Mit noch einem Schwung hatte er zwei Weingläser hervor gezaubert.  
Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Sandwichs auf den Tisch.

"Danke" meinte sie knapp als sie das Sandwich nahm und sich zurück lehnte. Wie konnte man nur auf die Idee kommen einen dreiköpfigen Tiger für irgendetwas zu benutzen, aber wenigstens verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht. Sie biss genüsslich in das Sandwich und befeuchtete ihre Lippen dann mit der Zunge, da sie einmal mehr sehr trocken waren.

"Wein?", fragte er und mit einem Zauberstab kam eine Flasche Wein geflogen. Auch er biss in ein Sandwich. Er fragte sich, ob sie bleiben wollte. Er hofft, nicht.

"Gerne" sagte sie eher aus Höflichkeit als aus einem anderen Grunde, denn ein plumpes ja, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht angebracht gewesen. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und verzehrte weiterhin genießend ihr Sandwich, bis es vollends verschwunden war.

Er schenkte ihr Wein ein und reichte ihr ein Glass, dann nahm er selbst einen Schluck. Wo in London konnte der nächste ... Schatz sein? Wie konnte man nur so eine unpräzise Ortsangabe machen.

Bellatrix war ebenfalls tief in Gedanken versunken während sie an ihrem Glass nippte. "Hm...hat der Lord nicht einst in London gearbeitet?" fragte sie ihren gegenüber unsicher ob sie irgendetwas verwechselte.

"Ja, bei Burgis", meinte Severus kurz. Aber da würde er doch so etwas Kostbares nicht unterbringen, oder doch?

Sie nickte kurz. Ihr kam bereits der selbe Gedanke, das konnte kaum sein, das er dort etwas ihm so wichtiges versteckte. sie zermaterte sich weiterhin den Kopf. Ansonsten viel ihr beim besten Willen kein Ort ein und das machte sie sauer. Sauer darüber das alles gerade schief lief. //Hätte der Lord doch bloß genauer gesagt wo er es versteckt hatte.// dachte sie seufzend.

Severus musterte sie. Sie wirkte geschafft und schwach. Genauso hatte er sie eingeschätzt. Sie konnte große Töne spucken, aber wenn es an einen ernsten Auftrag ging, war sie nicht zu gebrauchen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns morgen mal mit Burgis unterhalten."

"Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht…" meinte sie und strich sich erneut durch das Haar, wobei sie den Rest Wein nun in einem Schluck leerte und Severus tief in die Augen blickte als wolle sie seine Gedanken lesen.

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand und seine kühlen starren Augen gaben keine seiner Geheimnisse preis. "Du solltest nach Hause gehen", meinte er jetzt. "Wir wollen morgen früh los."

Sie nickte kurz und erhob sich dann. "Dann bis morgen." meinte sie und warf ihm noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe sie zur Haustür ging, in die Nacht trat und dann die Türe hinter sich schloss, ehe sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg machte, in der Hoffnung keinem Wesen mehr zu begegnen


End file.
